What happens in Ikebukuro
by whereami2012
Summary: While stuck in Ikebukuro for a week, the cast of Hetalia meets some of the locals, and finds that they aren't all that different...


Hey there! Anyway, I feel the need to give a more in-depth intro to the story, so here it goes. Basically, different people from the cast of Hetalia and the cast of Durarara! meet, greet and talk about their lives. The stories will range from angsty, to humor, to fluffy, to...well you get the idea. I have already made a list of who talks with who so far, but if you desperately want to hear two characters converse than by all means request it, though I ask you give an example of what they can talk about (aka how they relate to each other). I do desperately request help on who I could possibly use for Shizuo, since I couldn't think of anybody and I'd feel bad for leaving him out, him being such a popular character and all.

Just to be clear, there will be yaoi, though romance in general won't be that prominent, it's mostly just friendly talk. Characters may be paired with more than one person, and most likely will be, but as I stated before it generally won't be too noticable.

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN! If I did I'd be rich and wouldn't be stressing out because of tuition right now!**

* * *

><p>Ikebukuro, Japan<p>

10 o'clock at night

"What!"

Kiku Honda was not having a good day. It had been the last day of a world conference, and they had nothing to show for it except migraines and sore throats. He of course had the biggest migraine of all, seeing how he was the hosting country, and therefore was in charge of fixing any and all problems, and if anything went horribly wrong he was the one to blame. And what didn't go wrong for him? On top of all that he had tripped over thirty times all day, had lost his cellphone, found it again only to find that someone (probably Gilbert) had left obscene messages on it in place of his actual inbox, and he had not had sip of his daily green tea for weeks. All that was only scrapping the surface of all his problems, of course, it could always be worse.

Now this, where had this even come from? There had been no unrest, no warning signs, nothing! Just all of a sudden all the airports in the country go on strike! No planes in or out until they could figure out a solution, and who knows how long until that would take to happen, no one could even agree on demands! Now he had to tell all the countries that were sick of each other's company, that they couldn't go home, and had to wait for an indeterminate amount of time.

It had gone as nicely as he had expected.

"No seriously dude, tell me you're joking!"

"I truly am sorry America-san, but that is the current situation." Japan winced from all the dark looks he was getting. Really it wasn't his fault…

"Don't worry Japan! We'll be ok I'm sure, beside Japanese people have pasta here, so I won't go hungry!" Well at least Feliciano wasn't irritated…

"We'll manage." Came Germany's curt reply, he at least managed to keep his frustration under control, and for once, Japan felt really happy that he had such great friends. Even if they were super annoying at times, but still, beggars can't be choosers.

Happiness never lasts.

"Speak for yourself West! I on the other hand can't live more than a week without a glass of German beer! Where am I supposed to get some in Japan!"

"I don't know Bruder, you'll just have to make do without until the problem is fixed. Must I remind you that I too will have to live without a beer?" Germany glared at his brother. Besides he had brought up beer, and that's just serious business, you don't joke around with that.

"Augh! West why did you have drag me out here anyway!" Did Gilbert-kun's whining know no end?

"Because, you lazy ass, you have been lolling around the house all day doing nothing, except complaining about how you wanted to go!" Austria looked about twice as angry as Ludwig, and unlike the latter, he didn't exactly try to keep his temper under control. Then again, Austria-san had just received news that he would have to be separated from his piano for an even longer period of time, and obviously hadn't been mentally prepared for such a hard blow.

Prussia and Austria began to argue, as they often do, with Hungary standing off to the side unable to determine whether or not to squeal at the tsundereness or give Gilbert a good whack with her frying pan.

Still, the literal rest of the world didn't bother to argue, and managed to gather up their things and leave, most on their cellphones calling their bosses to inform them of the current situation, or the hotels to grumpily inform them to book for more time.

"Come on Germany! Cheer up! Just think of this as a vacation!" The ever bubbly Italy chirped in an effort to get Germany to stop frowning quite so hard.

Italy then stood up on tiptoe to whisper a few more words into Germany's ear, whatever he said to him, Germany must have moved faster than the speed of light because Japan had barely time to blink before the stoic man was out the door dragging the little giggling Italian out behind him.

Japan shook his head, and reminded himself that despite first appearances no one could ever assume that Italy Veneziano was innocent or naïve. He had to remind himself what Italy's ancestor was like…it was a scary thought when one did consider how deceptive Feliciano was…

Japan could only pray the city could handle the literal world roaming the streets. He was getting a splitting headache just thinking about it, what trouble could all those people possibly cause!

Of course the country didn't realize who these people might meet…

* * *

><p>Reviewers get chocolate coffee cookies (my mom made these a while back, BEST COOKIES EVER), and my thanks...<p>

Again, I NEED HELP WITH SHIZUO! Any ideas are much welcomed!


End file.
